Addie (film)
Addie is an upcoming 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Doscraft Animation, the latter being its first feature film. It is written and directed by Jim Anderson in his directorial debut, and co-written by Mike Reiss, Seth Grahame-Smith, Alec Sokolow and Joel Cohen. The film will feature the voices of Tati Gabrielle, Josh Peck, Albert Brooks, Jenny Slate, Steve Zahn, Bobby Cannavale, Stanley Tucci, Minnie Driver, John C. Reilly, Charlie Day, and Sam Elliott. Although the film features Addie McCallister, who originally appeared in Sony's 2017 animated film The Emoji Movie, as the main character and serves as a spin-off to that film, Addie will have no connection to The Emoji Movie, meaning that this film will take place in a separate universe outside of The Emoji Movie; otherwise, Addie is often a stand-alone film and unrelated to The Emoji Movie, due to said film's negative reception. Also, none of the other characters from The Emoji Movie will appear in this film, making Addie McCallister the only character from The Emoji Movie to appear. Addie is scheduled to be released in the United States on March 29, 2019, by Columbia Pictures. Plot Addie McCallister gets a job at Adventure Academy in order to train to become a top adventurer. There, she sets off on a journey via another dimension to find the missing creatures. Cast *Tati Gabrielle as Addie McCallister *Josh Peck *Albert Brooks *Jenny Slate *Steve Zahn *Bobby Cannavale *Stanley Tucci *Minnie Driver *John C. Reilly *Charlie Day *Sam Elliott Production Development On July 28, 2017, Sony Pictures Animation released The Emoji Movie, a computer-animated film based off emojis. The film grossed $217 million worldwide but was universally panned by critics, with many of whom calling it "unfunny and a waste of time"; it is often considered to be one of the worst films of 2017. When the Doscraft Animation crew saw the trailers of The Emoji Movie before it came out, they disliked and criticized the film and its story and characters, with an exception of Addie McCallister, who Doscraft finds it the only decent character in the film due to her characteristics. Doscraft's CEO Henri Dosclz described the character "a younger cartoon version of Mono from Shadow of the Colossus". Because of this, Doscraft had expressed interest in making a stand-alone animated film starring Addie McCallister unrelated to The Emoji Movie in co-production with Sony. The film made its official announcement in November 2017 by Sony and Doscraft. Jim Anderson, a Gingo Animation veteran, will direct the film with the screenplay written by himself, Mike Reiss, Seth Grahame-Smith, Alec Sokolow and Joel Cohen. The film remains a separate continuity to The Emoji Movie, and has no connection to that film, due to Doscraft's hopes that the film will be an improvement over The Emoji Movie. Casting Alongside the film's initial announcement, it was confirmed that Tati Gabrielle would reprise her role as Addie from The Emoji Movie. In April 2018, it was announced that Josh Peck, Albert Brooks, Jenny Slate, Steve Zahn, Bobby Cannavale, Stanley Tucci, Minnie Driver, John C. Reilly, Charlie Day, and Sam Elliott had joined the film's voice cast. Animation As with most Sony animated films, this film's animation is being provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks, who also provided animation for The Emoji Movie. Release Addie is scheduled to be released in the United States on March 29, 2019. Future On the possibility of a potential sequel, director Jim Anderson stated that there are some ideas for a planned Addie franchise. He also stated that the character Addie McCallister is intended to be a mascot character for Sony and Doscraft to use to compete against Disney's Mickey Mouse, Pixar's Luxo Jr., Blue Sky Studios' Scrat, Gingo Animation's Gabriel Garza and Illumination Entertainment's Minions. Category:Films Category:2019 Category:2010s Category:Addie Category:Upcoming films Category:Doscraft Animation Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Non-Gingo Category:Non-Universal films Category:Spin-offs Category:Spin-off films